


When You Leave Me Behind

by feathertail



Series: I will find you [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Can be read on its own, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, one-sided angst, series fic, standalone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: When you leave me behind, I will find you.Part of a series called "I will find you", of different reincarnations of Matteusz and Charlie. They can all be read as standalone fics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellienerd14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/gifts).



> For the prompt from Ellienerd14: I apparently I like to see myself suffer™ (Why????) so can I prompt one where Charlie is made to marry a girl and Matteusz is in love with him for years? (Why? Why do I like to suffer?)

Charlie Smith was getting married. Yes, it was an arranged marriage, but the couple seemed very much in love and it was a tremendously joyous occasion for all involved, save one.

Matteusz Andrzejewski was that one. He was ecstatic, of course, that his best friend was so happy, that was all he wanted, but a tiny selfish voice at the back of his head denied that was all. You see, Matteusz grew up alongside Charlie. They went to the same schools, had similar hobbies, and similar degrees at university, and there was even a night when they were students when they got drunk and made out. Charlie didn't seem to remember the incident the day after, or ever, and so Matteusz kept on pretending, kept on hiding his love for the man of his dreams. It didn't work out especially well for him.

On the day of the wedding, Matteusz stood at Charlie's side as his best man, as his fianceé walked up the aisle towards them. He held his tongue as the minister asked if there were any present who knew any reason why the two before him should not wed. He forced a smile in the wedding photos. He hid his urge to run away as soon as he got the chance, bracing himself through the reception and the dinner, his pain an agonising throb every time he saw the happy couple.

At the end of the evening, after all had said their farewells and Charlie and his wife were readying to honeymoon, Matteusz' conscience lost the internal battle that had been raging for years. He took Charlie aside and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you," he murmured. Charlie stood, astounded, for a moment, and that was all it took for the conscience to get back in control of Matteusz' actions.  
"You- you don't mean-" the newlywed stuttered, and Matteusz cut him off with a grin and a shake of the head.  
"No, no, not like that," he reassured, though it felt like his heart was being clamped in a vice, the contrary screaming in his head. "Just friends."  
Charlie gave a relieved smile and patted Matteusz' arm in a comradely manner. "Thank you." And before any more words could be said, his wife appeared from nowhere and swept him away.

Matteusz stood on the steps and watched the limousine pull away from the kerb, feeling his heart tear in two. He knew he could not jeopardise Charlie's love for his wife, so that night he packed his bags, and departed from London, and Charlie's life, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me for this series at feathertailsilverstripe.tumblr.com


End file.
